Fox
by contradictory.wonders
Summary: When Bramblekit is stolen by a heartbroken fox who, after having her kits murdered, needs a soul to care for, RiverClan is left devastated along with Bramblekit's distraught birth mother. Bramblekit believes he is a fox, but what will happen when RiverClan tries to take him back? Rated T for mild violence.


**Heyyy XD**

**This is Cherry here. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating on ma stories, just I have no frickin motivation lately.**

**With original stories too. I wish I could finish the planning for my dragon story, but I'm just an easily distracted perso... Wait, was that an ice cream van?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story that I will (hopefully) have the motivation to finish!**

* * *

><p>Reedflower's screech filled the camp.<p>

"My kit! My kit has been taken by a fox!" The mottled brown she-cat had kitted in the middle of a fox attack, and now her only tom, Bramblekit, had been taken by a fox. The orange, snarling creature had the dark brown kit by the scruff of its neck and was carrying it into the woods.

Blacktail and Mossleaf were trying to attack the fox to make it drop the terrified newborn kit, but to no avail. The fox had escaped and the kit was gone.

* * *

><p><em>~Bramblekit's POV~<em>

The very first thing I remember, the very first thing, was a deafening racket. I heard a grating, snarling noise and a high-pitched yowling. I heard whimpers and hisses. But most of all, I heard despair. I felt it too, the vibe surrounding the clearing like a thick fog. I saw only blackness, my eyes not open yet, but I smelt blood and fear, and a sharp reek that made my nose wrinkle.

I remember a rush of adrenalin as the yowling and screeching died away, and my senses being overwhelmed by so many new scents and noises. Rustling, the thudding of paws on undergrowth, grunting. The scents of leaves and earth died away as I felt myself falling and landing on bare earth. I scrambled around before I felt a warmth around me, and me falling into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>After many sunrises of sleeping and suckling from the figure I recognised as my mother, I opened my eyes at last. I can't say I liked the view, but it seemed... right. As if it were my home.<p>

A cosily built den awaited my slightly developed eyes. Warm, slightly moist soil lay under my paws and the air was thick and heavy and full of dust. I smelled milk and earth, and I realised this was my home. My place.

A tall, dark red-brown figure nudged me, then pressed its muzzle into my fur. I blinked. _This must be my mother, _I thought. _It's been caring for me all this time..._ I saw red stains on the earth. Even in the dim light, I could make out the vivid colour. Two dead bodies lay in the corner. I assumed they were my mother's other kits._  
><em>

_Are they my littermates?_

I dismissed the thought. I didn't look anything like the dark red, coarse furred infants that still lay in the corner. My mother grunted, and nudged me out of the den into the blinding light.

I squinted. The sky was grey, with white scattered across. There were pine trees gathered around, but the sky still showed. As my newly-opened eyes adjusted to the light, my mother picked me up by the scruff of my neck and placed me just outside the den. She looked at me solemnly, and I could tell that she wanted me to stay. I sat down and tucked my tail over my paws.

My mother strode off, her large russet paws barely touching the ground as she ran.

_She'll come back, _I thought. I knew that for a fact.

I stretched my paws out in front of me, taking in the view. This was me and my mother's territory, this small patch of land. Who knows what lay beyond those tall pine trees. A bird chirruped, and I twitched my small ears to hear it.

_It sounds happy,_ I thought to myself. _I'm happy. With my mother, I feel safe. Protected. And nothing can come between us._

A white butterfly flaunted itself in front of me, waving its delicate wings tauntingly. Instinctly, I leaped for it, but missed and skidded on the ground. I found it odd how I didn't control my movements, it just happened.

_It's instinct. Just like how I know what birds are and me and mother are both foxes. One of the same._

There are some things in life you just know, without teaching or mentoring. Natural guidance. It's obvious that I'm a fox, and not a butterfly or bird. I would know.

* * *

><p>My mother came back with something warm and delicious-smelling in her jaws. It was fragrant and smelled tasty.<p>

_Food._

She sat down to eat, keeping an eye on me, who was begging for a mouthful. She pushed the remains towards me, and I took a small bite.

The flavour was strong, but not unpleasant. It was all very pungent, and I felt my head swirling.

_Maybe I'll just stick to milk for a while longer. _

I curled up to my mother and mewled happily. She grunted, and licked my muzzle.

_I'm a fox just like mother. There's no doubt in my mind._


End file.
